The goal of this research is to define the role of L-arginine-derived nitric oxide (NO) in adapting renal hemodynamics and sodium (Na) excretion to changes in dietary salt in normal subjects. Subsequent studies may examine defects in this regulatory mechanism in salt-sensitive hypertensive patients and may explore the role of L-arginine in therapy for hypertension, if the results of this first protocol are encouraging.